The Life of Katherine Chambers
by theSJMproductions
Summary: Katherine Chambers is a young, beautiful woman from Jefferson, Texas. After she is sexually assaulted by a drunken man while on her way home she is saved by a blonde haired stranger. At first she is distraught but with the aid of her saviour she learns to cope with her situation as well as befriending certain beloved golden eyed characters.


_**I do not, nor will I ever, own The Twilight Saga.**_

_**All rights go to Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**_

_**Copyright is not intended.**_

* * *

**June 23****rd**** 1865 – Texas, USA**

Katherine was walking along a dusty pathway which led to her hometown when she suddenly stopped. She had the weirdest feeling that someone was watching her. She scanned the dry, deserted horizon but she failed to notice anyone in sight. She shook her head slightly before continuing on her way.

"I must be goin' crazy." She muttered to herself in her southern drawl.

It wasn't long before she could see a large wooden sign with the words **'WELCOME TO** **JEFFERSON'** painted on it. She continued to approach it, eager to get home to her beloved mother and father.

She made her way past the local saloon. As she did so she carefully dodged the occasional drunk who staggered out.

Before she could realise it she felt two large, strong hands grab her; one across her mouth and the other around her waist before she was dragged into a dark alleyway. She tried to call out for help but her pleads were muffled.

"Shh, don't make a sound girly." An unknown male hissed, his hands still firmly pressed against her.

A beam of moonlight slightly lighted the alleyway, which allowed Katherine to see his face. He had dirty, messy black hair accompanied with a handle bar moustache and streaks of black smeared across his face.

"Don't scream girly." He hissed again, the overpowering stench of alcohol escaping from his mouth as he did so. He carefully took his hand away.

"What do you want from me?" Katherine whimpered. A wide smirk quickly spread across his face. He carefully leaned in closer to her, their lips an inch away from each other.

"A little fun." he said simply. A chill ran down Katherine's spine making the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end.

Her attacker glaced downwards for a split second, quickly trying to unbuckle his black leather belt. Katherine took this opportunity to run but as she jolted a fraction he grabbed her slender wrist, violently pushing her behind him.

Katherine slammed onto the solid ground. Waves of excrutiating pain rippled throughout her body causing her to cry out loud. Before she could create any loud noises her attacker gagged her nose and mouth with his strong hands, preventing oxygen from being inhaled into her lungs.

Soon enough the young woman's eyelids closed. Darkness engolfed her, her hearing slowly fading. The last thing she heard was her attacker laughing to himself.

A million thoughts raced through Katherine's mind all at once, many she did not know the answer to.

_Am I dying? Are my beloved parents desperately searching for me? Have they organised a search party in order to find me as soon as possible? Has my attacker kidnapped me? Did he rape me and leave me to my fate?_

Katherine's eyelids flickered open. Her attacker was nowhere to be seen. The moon still shone brightly high in the sky. All of the surrounding buildings were engolfed in darkness and deadly silence.

Out of nowhere a mysterious figure quickly approached Katherine. When they were close enough the moonlight revealed their appearance. It was a muscular young gentleman with dirty blond hair that reached the top of his shoulders. His skin was extremely pale and his golden orbs examined her. He wore a confederate general uniform from the Civil War, which had came to an end not too long ago.

The stranger kneeled down beside Katherine.

"Ma'am." He said, his voice soft and caring. "I'm going to help you."

Katherine nodded slightly. The stranger responded by carefully lifting her up in his strong arms, bridal style. As soon as she was in the air Katherine quietly gasped in pain.

"My apologies ma'am." The strange young man said before speeding off away from the town.

A minute or so later they were in the middle of nowhere. The young man carefully guided Katherine onto the floor before once again kneeling down beside her.

"Forgive me ma'am." He whispered. Katherine shot him a confused look.

"What fo..." before she could finish her sentence he leaned closer into her and planted a single bite on her swan-like neck.

Katherine was overcome with an intense burning sensation which engolfed her entire body. She screamed at the top of her lungs before desperately gasping for air.

Katherine soon began to drift into unconciousness. Then, everything went black and silent, yet the burning sensation remained.

* * *

**I hope you like it so far.**

**If there are any history/spelling inaccuracies I apologise.**

**If you wish to you can write a review giving me your opinions and ideas.**


End file.
